Aquaman (Injustice Composite)
|-|Injustice= |-|Injustice 2= Summary Aquaman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User. In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Aquaman’s contact with the surface world has been minimal, He’s only recently agreed to align Atlantis with Superman’s Regime. Subjugating Atlantis wasn't easy, but was necessary to retain some autonomy. In Injustice 2, the Atlantean ruler has isolated his kingdom from the surface world’s affairs after a punishing defeat during the fall of Superman’s Regime. However his determination to keep Atlantis' independence may cost him, as new threats rise can Aquaman swallow his pride to protect his people. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Arthur Curry, Aquaman Origin: Injustice Composite Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Atlantean-Human Hybrid, King of Atlantis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Can summon geysers of water to act as a barrier or tidal waves to flood the battlefield), Marine Communication, Animal Manipulation (In the form of aquatic life such as a great white shark or an octopus, was able to summon an entire swarm of massive crab beasts to counter Superman's Regime forces), Lightning Manipulation (With the Trident of Poseidon), Self-Sustenance (Can breath under water), Summoning (Can summon an Atlantean soldier to support him in battle), Portal Creation (Via From the Deep), Healing (Via Water of Life), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Small Country level (Fought evenly with Green Lantern and easily defeated several of Brainiac's robots. Overpowered Black Canary. Defeated Blue Beetle and Gorilla Grodd with the help of Black Adam) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Superman) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Can harm the likes of Green Lantern and Superman) Durability: Small Country level (Can take blows from stronger opponents like Superman and endured powerful attacks from Green Lantern) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with the Trident of Poseidon Standard Equipment: The Trident of Poseidon Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Lack of Water (becomes progressively weaker the longer he is without water) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atlantean Rage:' Aquaman summons a powerful wave to flood the arena, washing the opponent away. As various sea creatures swim past, Aquaman uses his trident to stab the opponent before thrusting them into the ground. He then lifts his still-impaled opponent into the path of a Great White shark, which then bites the opponent and swims away as the water drains out of the arena. (Injustice) *'The Beast Below:' Aquaman stabs his opponent with his trident and throws them over his head, before flooding the arena. He then lifts his opponent above the surface of a whirlpool as lightning strikes his trident, followed by a couple of slashes. Suddenly, a large Mosasaur bites his opponent and swims down with Aquaman following. The Mosasaur drops his opponent as Aquaman impales them with his trident once again. (IJ2) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water Users Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Superheroes Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Trident Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Playable Characters